Study Objective: The purpose of this study is to obtain and classify new knowledge about local complications of venous access devices (VADs) occurring in pediatric oncology/HIV patients. Methods: Subjects with VADs will be entered into the study. Nursing observations of the catheter exit sites will be made during the course of routine patient care activities. There will be no changes in the standard of practice for the care of these catheters. Data will be collected for (I) type of dressing applied, (2) condition of skin around catheter, and (3) pain at the catheter exit site. Summary and Findings: To date, data have been collected on 10 subjects. Data collection continues.